


Fortune Telling

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Folklore, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://tin-mhjk.blogspot.ie">New Year's tin</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> [New Year's tin](http://tin-mhjk.blogspot.ie)

"Here you go, Sweden," Finland said, handing over the small, tin horseshoe. Sweden turned it over in his hands, eyebrows raised.

"'S a horseshoe."

"Now we melt them."

Finland dropped his into a heavy pan and held it over the cooker's flame until it melted, pouring the liquid into a waiting bowl of water. 

"Now you!" he cried, retrieving the solidified metal.

Sweden obeyed, dumping the molten tin into the water with a satisfying steaming _hiss_. 

"The shapes will tell us our fortunes," Finland said. "Ready?" 

They held their pieces out, and smiled.

Both were in the shape of hearts.


End file.
